Zombie Apocalypse
by Gammergirl96
Summary: Alex Hale, the daughter of a millionaire throws a party when her father is gone. when a guest shows up at the house, what seems like a harmless old man may be the thing that kills you. Can Sam, Dean and her make to the Bunker alive srry 4 the bad summary


this is my supernatural fanfic, i don't think they do a lot of stuff about zombies on supernatural so i thought i do one about that, except its more my take on zombies.

Please R & R!!!

"Alex!" Craig called from the bedroom, i ignored his eager voice and looked at myself in the mirror. i pulled out my ponytail dropping my blonde hair in front of my face, covering my brown eyes. "I'm coming baby." i said fixing my hair. "finally." he said as i walked into the room, he was sitting on the edge of the bed, his shirt off showing his pathetic chest. the faint outline of a 6 pack but other then that, nothing. i sat down on the bed next to him and he wrapped his right arm around me. i sighed loudly, i wasn't really in the mood for this. he leaned over and kissed me, wrapping his left arm around me increasing his grip. "stop please." i said pushing him away. "whats wrong?"

"look i don't wanna do this, I'm just not in the mood ok." i said standing up. he nodded his head as i walked downstairs. "hey Alex, did y'all have fun?" my friend Summer said smirking. "i wouldn't call it fun."

"oh I'm sorry." she said hugging me. "don't be, i didn't wanna do it." she let go of me and leaned back, giving me this look like i was crazy. which in her mind i probably was.

she opened her mouth probably to make some rude comment on my sex life but then there was a loud thump on the door. me and Summer got up to see who it was.

"who would be coming here at 4:00 at night?" she said opening the door. there was an old man there, his teeth were disgustingly yellow and slightly rotted, his skin slightly rotted looking to. "sir?" Summer said, she took a step toward the man, "Sir your gonna have to leave."

"Summer get away from him." i said backing up, she turned to me and rolled her eyes. "its just an old man, what could he do?" she said, suddenly the man grabbed her and bit her neck, she screamed and as he ripped the flesh out of her neck. i backed up and shut the door locking in. "what are you doing?" max, summers boyfriend said. "we cant help her!"

but he didn't listen to me, he threw me out of the way and ran out side, Summer was already on the ground ripped apart. there were 5 zombies out there now. "max!"

i yelled as the zombies grabbed him, i shut the door again and locked it. "ok if you wanna live come with me!" i shouted running upstairs, everyone followed me into the bedroom and i shut the door. "what are those things?" Cassie asked, Cassie was one of my friends. "zombies, to kill them you have to shoot them in the head. who here knows how to use a gun?"

"um be and my dad go hunting a lot." Jake said, raising his hand from the back of the group. "ok then." i said throwing him a rifle, i passed out pistols to everyone else.

"ok so we need to get to the bunker, its password protected so you need me to get in."

"why cant you just tell us the password." Cassie said. "because you might be stupid, and i don't want some stupid person letting zombies down there."

"its nice to know you trust us!"Cassie yelled. "i do trust you, just not when it comes to a zombie Apocalypse." i said putting grabbing a shot gun and a sub machine gun.

"how do you know how to use those guns?" Kevin asked, another one of my friends. "training, lots of training, now follow me." i said walking downstairs, there was a loud moan from the kitchen and a dragging noise. "theres one in the kitchen." Cassie said. she was shaking. "stay here." i said walking into the kitchen, there was a girl, her right arm missing, walking in circles in the kitchen. "hey bitch!" i said shooting her in the head with my shotgun. i turned around to Cassie's shocked face, she went to scream as a zombie jumped on her, it came out of the pantry. i shot it in the head and ran over to Cassie. her arm was bleeding badly from the bite so i held my gun to her head and shot her. "killer!" another girl said, i didn't know her name. "she was going to become one of them!"

"you fucking bitch!" she screamed. "so you wanted her to become a blood thirsty animal!"

"fuck you! were out of here right!" everyone nodded and followed her outside, they were killing themselves. "ill stay with you." Craig said, he leaned and kissed me on the cheek. "we need to keep moving." i said, i heard a car pull into the driveway. i looked out the window to see to men getting out. they had guns. "who are you!" i yelled as the came into the house. "police!" the one with the short hair said showing me a badge. i looked at them for a minute, i knew who they really were. "no your not, your Sam and Dean Winchester, your hunters."

well i hope you guys like it, ill be putting more up soon when i get a chance to write. Please Review!!!


End file.
